Chaos Tamer
by DigitalEmperor001
Summary: What if Takato didn't get Guilmon as his partner? What if something went wrong? AU, possible OOC, and rated 'T' for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello guys and gals! Now before you start yelling at me, let me point out one serious fact. I have not given up on my other story. I just have no motivation for it. But I will have it out… eventually.**

**Blackguilmon: Right, they'll totally believe you. Hurry up with this intro so I can get back to doing what I do best.**

**Me: You mean sulking, or glaring at nothing in particular?**

**BG: A little bit of both.**

**I will say this only once in this story. I do not own Digimon. I only own my OCs. Of which may or may not make an appearance.**

Our story begins in the digital world, specifically the Dark Ocean, where the creation of a new Digiegg was beginning. As the egg was being digitized, a powerful and unknown presence shows itself .

A dark cloud of evil corrupted data swirled near the new life. "Digiegg creation imminent. Scanning. Hazard power detected, corruption commence."

Gathering it's powers, it sent a dark beam at the egg, making black and white Instead of it's original red and black. It's task complete, the evil cloud made it's way to it's next victims.

-Meanwhile, in the real world-

In night time Shinjuku, a young boy is having a vivid dream. What could be so interesting about this boy, you may ask. Well it's not because of his chocolate brown hair or crimson eyes. Nor is it because of his awesome blue hoodie shirt (love those things).

No, it is because during the afternoon, young Takato Matsuki had gained a device known as a D-Arc. The D-Arc is like the Digivice, however, it has features that allow the tamer using it to cheat. As seen when the tamer can give his/her digimon a power boost, along with weapons and attacks (Cheating bastards. I wish I had one).

Focusing back on Takato, we see him sleeping peacefully. If by peacefully you mean moving around a lot and moaning in his sleep (not that kinda dream, pervs), than yes, extremely peaceful.

The first thing Takato notices is that he's standing in a cave. '_Okay, it's just a dream. All I have to do is pinch myself, and I'll wake up.'_ Takato thought to himself. He pinched himself to prove his point.

"OW!" he yelled. "Alright, didn't work. No panicking, I'm just in a dimly lit cave. It's pretty cool now that I think about it."

As he finished his little calming down sequence, two bright lights appeared before him as well as blinding him. When his eyes adjusted, he saw a pair of eyes. On the left there was a dark pair of eyes promising pain as well as power. The right, on the other hand, was light and full of love and care.

Suddenly, a powerful voice echoed throughout the cave. **'You have been chosen, young one.'** Takato looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice, without much luck.

"What do you mean by 'chosen'? And who the hell are you?" he asked.

**'You will know who I am in time. However, you have been chosen to control a power beyond all measure. You have been chosen to be a Digimon Tamer!'**

"Digimon Tamer?" Takato asked in bewilderment. "Like the Digidestined in the show?"

**'Almost. The Tamer is more powerful, as they have a deeper bond with their digimon. The Tamer can give power and abilities that their partner digimon has never known before. Such as weapons, armors, power, and attacks from other digimon.'**

"And how can they do this, exactly?"

**'By using the D-Arc, dear boy. By having a good bond, you can grant those powers amplified through your D-Arc.'**

"Alright, so then why was I chosen? I'm pretty sure there are better candidates than me."

**'You were chosen because of the untapped power and potential that you posses. I have to say, your taking this much lighter than I thought you would.'**

"Yeah well, this isn't the first time learning about digimon being real. I mean, there's a little digimon named Calumon who goes to my place like, every other day." And it was true. The little cream puff Digimon known as Calumon had been going to his parents bakery for over a month. At first it was strange, but they soon got used to the little guy. Being adorable usually helps. Damn puppy dog eyes.

**'You must wake up now, young tamer. I don't think you want to be late for school.'**

"Say what now?" And that was the last thing that Takato said as he was jerked from his sleep. Following the voice's advice, Takato got out of bed, put some clothes on, and went down for breakfast. 'Man, I'm going to be early for once. I'm glad I decided to listen to the wise, brilliant, and completely awesome voice that invaded my dream!'

"Takato, what are you doing?" the groggy voice of Mie Matsuki asked him.

"I'm getting ready for school mom, what else would I be doing?" Takato answered.

"But Takato, it's Saturday." Takato looked at his mom incredulously, before muttering a quick 'excuse me' and returning to his room. All was silent. Until the entire neighborhood heard Takato's muffled scream of 'SON OF A BITCH'. He was promptly smacked on the back of his head by his irritated mother

-That Evening-

Takato was walking through the streets when his D-Ark started beeping. "What the hell?" Takato himself as he checked the device. Lifting it up, he noticed a holographic compass pointing at seemingly random directions, before settling on going North.

"So you want me to go this way, huh?" he asked. Sighing, he started running in the pointed direction. He eventually ended up at an construction site after crawling through a disgusting sewer tunnel. Looking around, he saw that the digivice was pointing towards a giant hole.

"Brilliant idea, let me go to the hole filled with dangerous things that will most likely kill me if I touch them. Yeah, I don't think so. I happen to enjoy living a relatively harmless life thank you very much." he said to the device. He began to turn around when a strange pulsing noise coming from the hole. Once again turning around, he had to fight the powerful curiosity that was pushing him to investigate the hole. It was a losing battle. Cautiously, he started walking towards the steps. Halfway down, he was assaulted by a pink fog (Seriously, what was up with that?).

After his eyes adjusted, he saw a shape in the fog. "What is tha- holy crap it's a dinosaur!" he exclaimed. Indeed it was, a black, red, and white dinosaur with three talons on both hands, and a medium sized build. Said dino shifted itself until it was standing, before setting it's sights on some rats. '**Pyro Grenade!'** it yelled in a masculine voice, before unleashing a powerful blast from it's mouth, completely destroying the rats and the pipe they were resting on.

He turned to Takato, and said, "So you are my tamer. Disappointing. I was hoping you'd be tougher looking."

"G-G-Guilmon?!" Takato asked, shocked as to see the digimon he created.

"Close. Name's BlackGuilmon."

**Me: And there we go, the first chapter!**

**BG: I still can't believe you used me like that.**

**Me: Oh come on! You're the only digimon I could use without getting totally and completely AU. This is only slightly AU. Big Difference. So yeah, if you have any questions or comments, please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Second chapter! Man I'm psyched!**

**BG: It's just the second chapter. Don't you have something better to be working on. Like Dark Abyss?**

**Me: You're not gonna let that go, are you? And you don't want me to work on this because your shy!**

**BG: Wha-, tha-, say what? I am not shy, so just shut up!**

**Me: Sure, and I own the Statue of Liberty. Which I do not. Yet...**

**BG: Just start the damn thing!**

Takato looked at the digimon with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry, BlackGuilmon? Why not Guilmon? The digimon I made."

BlackGuilmon grew a bored look. "Don't know, don't really care. I suppose I was originally going to be your little creation, but something went wrong. Again, I don't know what happened as I was being formatted at the time. I guess I'm the mixture of the naive Guilmon you made, and the viral instinct that normally comes with my kind. Basically, I'm a mix of good and bad. That's why I didn't attack you."

"Uh, thanks for that, I guess. So, what now? It's not every day that you get a digimon. Or in this case, an alternate version of the digimon you were meant to get."

"Now? Now we get stronger. There are plenty of digimon trying to get into this world, and they would try to destroy it. It would be in your best interest to help me fight them."

"Okay than. Now we only have one problem."

Showing a questioning look, BlackGuilmon raised his not existing eyebrow. Takato explained, "We need to get to my place fast, or else my parents are going to kill me." And so they ran as fast as they could, and finally, BlackGuilmon proved to as fast as the infamous 'Matsuki Typhoon'. Which is damn impressive.

When they got home, BlackGuilmon went to inspect his new living quarters as Takato was getting chewed out by his parents. After they finished yelling at him, he was able to explain BlackGuilmon, and his new role as a digimon tamer. Surprisingly, they were cool with it.

"Takato! Where did you go? Is that a new digimon. Yay, a new friend!" said the hyperactive digimon known as Calumon.

"Okay, to answer your questions in order, I went out, and yes, he's a new digimon. You hyperactive ball of cuteness." Takato said to said cream puff like digimon.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Got school in the morning and I don't want to be late." Takato said as he made his way to his room.

"Are we going to tell him it's still Saturday?" Takehiro Matsuki said to his wife. She smiled, and said, "Nah, let him figure that out on his own."

Takato walked back into the room, and said in a low voice, "Don't. Say. A. Fucking. Word."

On Monday morning, Takato woke up, made sure that it was actually Monday, and got ready for school. "Alright, I'm going! Later!" he yelled over the baking equipment, and grabbing his black snowboarding goggles, he ran out the door.

-Time Skip: after school-

"Remind me, why are we doing this?" BlackGuilmon asked his tamer as they walked in the forestry part of the park that few, if anyone, travel.

"Because I don't think you want to be cooped up in my place for a long time. So were trying to find a place for you to hang out when you don't want to be around people." Takato answered with a grin. After a few hours, they found what they were looking for. A big concrete shed in the middle of the park.

They started going back after a few minutes of resting, when the hairs on the back of Takato's neck stood on end. Looking around, he spotted a flash of yellow. It was there he began to run, with BlackGuilmon trailing after him. Going into a more clear area, they turned around to face their unknown stalker.

"Tired of running already?" asked a humanoid fox. Feeling a little suspicious, Takato lifted the black D-Arc to scan the fox. _'Name: Renamon, Type: Data, Special Attacks: Diamond Storm'_ was the words that the holographic image coming from the digivice stated.

"Not running exactly, more like getting a better playing field." Takato said. BlackGuilmon was growling at Renamon, and before anyone could make a move, a red haired girl with violet eyes, red hair put into a spiky ponytail, and a broken heart T-shirt stepped out from behind. Lifting her blue D-Arc, she likewise scanned BlackGuilmon. _'Name: BlackGuilmon, Type: Virus. No other information available.'_ read the scan.

"What's wrong with you, you stupid piece of junk?" she asked the device.

"You do know they can't respond, right?" Takato asked the strange girl, before narrowing his eyes in realization. "Hey, I know you. Your Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen!"

Rika simply scoffed, before replying, "Yeah, what's it to you gogglehead? You probably haven't even had your digimon for a week."

"...gogglehead? Seriously? That's the best you could come up with? Wow, that's just, embarrassing." Takato said in a disappointed voice. "Come on BlackGuilmon, we're going home. I refuse to be in the presence of someone who can't think of an insult better than... that!"

Rika looked shocked for a second, than become pissed off. Even Renamon looked shocked, with her mouth hanging slightly open.

Rika looked to her, and said, "Renamon, annihilate him!"

Nodding her head, Renamon jumped at BlackGuilmon, and punched him across the face. Growling at her, he swiped at her with his claws, but only grazed her hairs as she ninja jumped away.

Appearing in midair, she crossed her arms into an X formation, and unleashed her attack. **Diamond Storm!** Hundreds of sharp diamonds appeared around her, and launched straight at BlackGuilmon, who just stood there taking the blow.

"Heh, tickles. My turn." he said as he powered up his attack. **Pyro Grenade!** Sending a black mass of energy from his mouth, he barely missed as, again, she ninja jumped.

"I don't understand why your struggling so much. After all, it's only data, it doesn't feel anything."

Takato was pissed. "Just data!? I can't believe you would say that! Our partners aren't 'just data', they are living and breathing, and can feel pain just like you or me! I don't care what you think, I refuse to allow you to kill BlackGuilmon! He's not just my partner, he's my friend! And if there is something that I would never do, it's abandoning my friends!"

BlackGuilmon heard every word, and he felt a foreign emotion about the his goggled tamer. 'He thinks I'm a friend? I'm usually sarcastic to everyone, and those who I met while I was traveling to the real world rejected me. How can he just accept me from just knowing me for two days?' While the black dino was thinking, Renamon's thoughts were along the lines of 'Why can't Rika be more like him?'

"This is getting annoying." Rika said as she was looking through her cards. "Hmm, this ought to do it." And with that she slashed her card through her D-Ark. **Digimodify: Power activate!**

Fueled by new-found strength, Renamon came at BlackGuilmon, and punched him across the face. Grunting, he swiped at her, missing once more. "Digimodify? Than this must be what he meant, the power of the D-Ark can use the cards!" As he was talking to himself, he started looking through his own deck. "So then, would this work?" He asked himself as he slashed it through his own black digivice. **Digimodify: Hyperspeed activate!**

Oh boy did it work. Now moving at superspeed, BlackGuilmon could now see the fast moving vixen. **Rock Crusher!** Charging at her with a black aura covered arm, he smashed Renamon into the ground, he went in for another attack. Pulling on her tail, he began to rapidly swing her around and around, finally stopping when he heard Renamon's grunts of pain, sending her sprawling. Before Rika could slash the card in her hand, BlackGuilmon attacked with a Pyro Sphere.

Rika was shocked, looking at the frail form of her partner, never once thinking about using a card to help her. As BlackGuilmon was about delete her a shout of "Stop!" was heard. Both BlackGuilmon and Rika looked to Takato with a confused look.

"BlackGuilmon, you don't have to kill her because of her tamers arrogance. That's not how I want to work. We need to delete the digimon who try to destroy our world, not the innocent ones who partnered up or came here on accident. And you, pineapple head," he said, nodding to Rika. "The next time you go on a rant about how digimon are 'just data', look at your partner. Look at her, fighting just to stay conscious, and honestly tell me that they can't feel anything. Come on BlackGuilmon, we're going home." And with that they walked away, out of the park and to the bakery.

**Me: Yeah, that's it for chapter two. Tune in next time where we meet the pacifist and his wisecracking partner.**

**BG: Yeah, if you want to see more of me being awesome, leave a review. Oh, and check out the poll that was posted and leave a vote. The fate of Dark Abyss depends on it.**


End file.
